Beginning of the second love
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #Nami Lau / Uchiha Sasuke si artis pendatang baru yang bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya saat SMA. Namun, kenapa ketika sang cinta pertama- Uzumaki Naruto, aktor terkenal yang sedang naik daun menyatakan cinta padanya malah ditolak? NARUSASU slight GaaSasu


Chapter1]

* * *

" – ya baiklah. Kami akan segera berangkat"

Klik.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Pemuda tinggi bersurai panjang itu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena telepon dari sutradara. Yah –memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan keperluan lain untuk artisnya ke dalam koper.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat.

Alis kanan manager itu terangkat. "Kau belum mandi?" tanyanya sambil menatap pemuda berparas cantik yang masih mengenakan piyama bercorak kitten tersebut. Tak ayal pertanyaan retoris dari sang Kakak yang merangkap jadi manager itu membuat pemuda bersurai raven dengan style unik memutar bola matanya bosan. Hell –tanpa dijawabpun seharusnya kakanya yang overprotectiv itu tahukan?

Tentu saja ia belum mandi. Ia baru saja bangun. Salahkan agensinya yang membuat acara sampai selarut itu. Ugh –menyebalkan! Lihatlah lingkaran hitam dibawah mata indahnya. Uuhh -siaaal! Ia terlihat begitu jelekk!

Apalagi pagi ini ia harus bertemu dengan sutradara Hatake. Omong –omong ia akan menjalani drama terbarunya. Ia sangat berterimakasih kepada Haruno Sakura -penyanyi cantik yang meminta ia untuk jadi model video klipnya. Siapa sangka kemunculan dirinya dalam video klip itu mengundang decak kagum dari setiap orang. Ia begitu menawan dalam balutan kimono. Dan aktingnya begitu natural. Setelah itu ia ditawari drama pendek dengan aktor tampan Hyuga Neji. Dan itu membuat namanya semakin melejit. Tentu saja bukan? Siapa yang tidak tergoda untuk menonton drama yang dimainkan oleh aktor penuh skandal juga playboy dan pendatang baru yang sangat polos. Bahkan sempat beredar kalau mereka terkena cinta lokasi. Duh – terkadang para pencari berita terlalu berlebihan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Neji, meski pada episode ketiga Neji sempat menyatakan cinta untuknya. Tapi ia tolak. Tentu saja!

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat mandi sana!"

Sasuke mendelik galak -meski jatuhnya tidak seram melainkan amat lucu. Ia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas sendal rumah berbulu dengan kepala kucing ke kepala kakaknya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SATSUKI!" teriak pemuda tampan yang lebih tua 7 tahun dari Sasuke itu. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas. Bagaimanapun pukulan itu sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi Sasuke melakukan dengan senang hati. Uh -adik durhaka!

"Iiihh -dasar perjaka jelek. Lihatlah wajahku!" Ia menunjuk wajah manisnya penuh dramatis. "Sangaaaat menyeramkan. Lihatlah bibirku sangat kering dan aah- lingkaran dibawah mataku ini! Semua gara -gara kau Itachi jelek!"

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah dan menangkis segera serangan bertubi -tubi yang dilancarakan Sasuke dengan senjata sendalnya ke kepala dan bagian tubuhnya. Ish -salah ia juga sih. Kenapa memaksa Sasuke untuk tinggal lebih lama dalam pesta perayaan agensi yang menaungi mereka. Tapi, tentu saja ia merasa tak enak hati kalau pulang saat acara belum selesai. Apalagi Sasuke adalah artis pendatang baru. Apa yang dikatakan para senior -senior itu pada Sasuke?

"Iya maaf maaf Satsuki -aww"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu! "

Lagi, kepala Itachi mendapat hantaman keras dari sandal berkepala kucing tersebut. Menyebalkan. Satsuki? Hey -namanya itu Sa -Su -Ke! Kakaknya itu kadang senang sekali membuatnya jengkel. Katanya dulu orangtuanya ingin memberinya nama Uchiha Satsuki. Karena saat ia lahir, wajahnya benar- benar seperti perempuan. Untung saja ide gila itu tidak terlaksana. Berterimakasihlah ia dengan Kakek Madara yang menyadarkan kedua orangtuanya.

Itachi terkekeh, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menahan tangan Sasuke dan menarik tubuh kecil adiknya ke atas tubuhnya. Dan membuat mereka jatuh ke atas sofa panjang dalam kamar khusus pakaian Sasuke. Dengan posisi Sasuke duduk diperut Itachi.

"Baiklah sayang, sekarang kau mandi ya? Atau perlu aku mandikan?"

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu memukul pelan kepala Itachi. "Memangnya aku anak kecil huh? Dasar jelek" ucapnya dengan pipi bersemu merah sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Itachi. Tiba -tiba perasaan hangat menjalar ke hatinya ketika Itachi memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Dulu kita sering mandi bersama"

"Ya -itu 20 tahun yang lalu"

"Aku merindukan saat -saat itu"

Sasuke tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. "Aku juga. Terimakasih karena telah menjagaku selama ini, Aniki"

"Terimakasih karena sudah hadir dalam hidupku"

Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke degan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tak bisa ditampik, kalau ia begitu menyayangi adik kecilnya ini. Meskipun Sasuke sudah berusia 23, namun Sasuke tetaplah manja dan menggemaskan. Ia sangat menjaga pergaulan Sasuke terhadap dunia luar. Bagaimanapun dunia penuh sandiwara ini sangatlah kejam. Apalagi di kota ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Sedangkan orangtuanya dan keluarga besarnya tinggal di Otto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus ke dalam mata onyx sang kakak. Ada tersirat perasaan takut didalam sana.

Tangan Itachi terulur ke depan. Mengusap pelan pipi gembil Sasuke. Ia pandangi wajah Sasuke yang begitu mulus tanpa polesan make up. Terlihat sangat cantik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup singkat kening sang adik sebelum akhirnya menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Aku sangat bersyukur. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi" perkataan tulus Itachi membuat matanya berkaca -kaca. Tuh'kan, selain sering membuat jengkel sampai ingin mencekik Itachi sampai mati, kadang kakaknya itu bisa membuat hatinya merasa penuh dan hangat. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Teruslah seperti ini"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Itachi dan mengecup ujung mata sang kakak. "Kalau begitu kau harus berterimakasih padanya. Karena dia, aku kembali hidup"ujarnya yang membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Akan ku lakukan -"

" - kalau aku tidak lupa"

Mata Sasuke membulat lucu. "Yak -kenapa seperti itu!" Ia menjambak rambut Itachi, membuat Itachi meringis kesakitan. Sasuke kesal, ia berbicara serius kenapa malah dibuat candaan. Menyebalkan!

"- Haha, baiklah baiklah Hahahah-" Itachi menahan kedua tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menggelitiki perut dan pinggangnya.

"Kau masih tak suka padanya?"

Itachi mendengus sebal. "Tentu saja. Dia sudah mengambil harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku" Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Sasuke. "Aku belum bisa menyerahkan begitu saja adikku paling manis kepada manusia dingin seperti dia"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Aniki, dia tidak dingin. Dia adalah orang yang sangat hangat. Sangat baik dan mengerti kemauanku. Bahkan dia mengizinkanku terjun ke dunia hiburan" ujarnya meyakinkan Itachi. Bukan tanpa alasan Itachi mengatakan kalau sosok itu sangat dingin. Jujur saja, 4 tahun kenal dengan sosok itu. Itachi tidak pernah melihat senyum sosok itu. Bahkan bicaranya juga sangat irit. Cih, itu manusia apa robocop?

Ia memandang wajah Sasuke. Menatap mata indah Sasuke. Sangat jelas terlihat sorot kebahagian dan kepercayaan dari mata Onyx sang adik.

Apa Sasuke sudah berubah?

Apa Sasuke sudah berhenti?

Apa Sasuke -

"Kau suka padanya?"

Pukulan halus mendarat di kening Itachi. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku menyukainya"

"Maksudku, kau sudah melupakan your first love?"

Wajah cantik itu berubah sendu. Shit -Itachi menyesal mengungkit kisah kelam sang adik dengan cinta pertamanya. Duh mulut sialan, bathin Itachi.

"Maaf -"

Sasuke membekap mulut Itachi. Lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Bahkan Itachipun terpesona melihatnya. Sumpah demi apapun, ini adalah senyum yang telah hilang 4 tahun lalu. Dan kini ia melihat senyum itu kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi. Kini pikiran dan hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh Gaara"

Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Hatake -san,apa yang kau katakan pada artis baru itu huh? Kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum datang?" Ia berdecih, "Menyebalkan sekali. Awas saja sampai ia datang ke hadapabku. Akan ku marahi habis -habisan dia!"

Pemuda berambut silver dengan nama depan Kakashi ini memijat pangkal hidungnya. Benar juga ya? Ini sudah jam 10. Padahal janji temunya jam 9. Apa jangan -jangan ia salah mengatakan jamnya?

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Uzumaki -san. Aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" Ia berusaha menenangkan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat geram. Ia tipe pemuda yang tidak sabaran.

"Artis baru saja sudah banyak tingkah" Ia kembali berdecih. "Memuakkan" lanjutnya dengan meremas naskah drama. Ada kilatan amarah tersirat dalam bola mata biru itu.

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia kenal dengan pemuda tampan yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya cukup lama. Ia tahu perangai orang itu.

Uzumaki Naruto

Tidak suka dibohongi, tidak suka diabaikan, tidak suka diperintah dan berkuasa. Wajar saja ia membentuk pribadi seperti itu. Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Membuat dirinya bisa mendapatkan apapun. Namun sayang, keluarga harmonis yang sering ia banggakan dulu, kini telah hancur. Ayah dan Ibunya berpisah karena sudah tidak adanya kecocokan. Itulah yang membuat dirinya berubah.

"Ku rasa itu mereka"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengikuti arah mata Kakashi yang jatuh pada dua sosok pemuda dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Namun matanya tak lepas memperhatikan sosok yang lebih pendek. Sosok yang mengenakan hoodie kelinci. Terlihat sangat manis. Meskipun sebagaian besar wajahnya dihiasi kaca mata & masker.

"Maafkan kami. Apa kalian telah lama menunggu?" Itachi membungkuk meminta maaf kepada dua pemuda yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Beda lagi dengan pemuda cantik dibelakangnya yang sibuk menggerutu. Ia kesal dengan Itachi, seenaknya saja menggeret dirinya. Dikira sapi apa?

Kakashi melirik ke arah Naruto yang menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Ia berdehem kecil, membuat Naruto sadar dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak sadar.

"Kami sudah menunggu -"

"Aah -kami baru saja sampai. Benarkan Hatake -san?"

Eh?

Kakashi hanya mengangguk kikuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Bukankah tadi katanya ia akan memarahi artis baru ini karena teledor dengan waktu. Kenapa sekarang si pirang itu malah cengar -cengir tak jelas seperti itu?

"Sasuke, minta maaf pada Hatake -san dan Uzumaki -san" bisik Itachi. Sasuke melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan membungkuk penuh.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan ku, Hatake -san dan Uzumaki -san"

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapi permintaan maaf Sasuke. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan merangkul pemuda yang setara dengan pundak tegapnya itu.

"Tidak -tidak. Kami juga baru datang, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi meminta penjelasan. Kenapa pemuda bertubuh tinggi seperti kakaknya ini tidak mempersalahkan tentang keterlambatan mereka. Bahkan sampai berbohong seperti itu? Padahalkan kata Itachi aktor yang begitu terkenal ini tidak suka berbohong dan kejam.

Itachi mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Membuat Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat rupa sang idola para gadis di Konoha ini. Jujur saja, ia tak kenal dengan artis lain selain artis dari agensinya. Hmm -sebenarnya Sasuke ini baru tiba di Konoha sebulan lalu. Ia sama sekali tak sempat menonton tv.

Sebelumnya tinggal di Suna bersama Itachi. Meninggalkan Suna untuk mengejar impiannya. Lagipula saat di Suna ia sempat beberapa kali menjadi model untuk pakaian dari brand -brand terkenal. Namun ia tak berpuas diri. Ia ingin berkarir di Kota kelahirannya.

Tepat ketika mata mereka bertemu. Tiba -tiba Sasuke sempat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Mata itu -

Bibir itu -

Tanda lahir dipipi itu -

Dan senyum itu -

"Senpai" lirih Sasuke dengan matanya yang memerah. Ia memperhatikan raut Naruto yang terlihat senang bertemu dengannya. Apa Naruto masih mengingat dirinya?

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tidak -

Naruto tidak ingat tentangnya. Tentu saja, Naruto terpaksa menerima cintanya karena kasihan. Naruto tidak pernah memandang wajahnya. Naruto -

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Dengan cepat tubuh mungil Sasuke sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Sukses -membuat mata Itachi membola. Sialan sekali si hitam ini menyentuh Sasuke. Akan ku bunuh nanti, bathin Itachi sadis.

Sedangkan Kakashi ia malah sibuk merekam adegan manis itu dengan ponselnya. Yah -siapa tahu adegan natural ini bisa dimasukkan dalam scene.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Apa katanya tadi? Uzumaki. Uh -gembel, ia melupakan fakta kalau cinta pertamanya itu bermarga Namikaze bukan Uzumaki.

Tapi kenapa wajah mereka sangat mirip? Apa mereka kembar? Namun, meskipun sudah lama tak bertemu. Sasuke sangat kenal sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya sekaligus membuat hatinya kembali terluka.

Ia memandangi wajah Naruto sekali lagi. Ya -Naruto ini bukanlah cinta pertamanya. Naruto ini bukanlah sosok yang tak bisa digapainya. Naruto ini adalah Uzumaki, bukan Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa masakan ini sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyuman manis. Lalu kembali menyantap ramen -makanan yang baru kali ini ia makan. Uh -enak sekali!

"Ini benar -benar lezat Uzumaki -san!"

Naruto terkekeh sambil mengacak surai raven Sasuke. "Panggil aku dengan Naruto saja" pintanya. Sasuke menggeleng lucu.

"Itu tidak sopan Uzumaki -san"

"Apanya yang tidak sopan? Kita ini teman bukan? Lagipula aku lebih senang dipanggil Naruto!"

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya lucu. "Baiklah, Naruto"

"Terdengar lebih bagus" ujarnya membuat Sasuke mendengus. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa disusul kekehan dari Naruto.

Mata Naruto tak lepas memandangi Sasuke. Tawanya terdengar sangat merdu. Entah kenapa hati Naruto menghangat mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar tawa seperti ini. Tawa yang berhasil membawa hatinya terbang ke angkasa. Sangat menenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Besok kita akan melakukan syuting perdana. Apa kau siap?"

Sasuke mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Aku selalu siap. Ini adalah impianku!" Jawabnya dengan mata berbinar. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan sendoknya. Tangan Naruto mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke seluruh sarafnya.

"Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku harap ini akan baik untuk ke depannya" Sebelum ia mengeluarkan tanggapannya, Naruto sudah beranjak pergi ketika manajernya memanggil dari luar cafe.

"Perasaan apa tadi? Kenapa aku merasa dejavu?"

.

.

.

.

"Sejak bertemu dengan pemuda Uzumaki tadi, kau terlihat lebih pendiam" Itachi melirik ke samping kemudinya. "Apa dia mengganggumu?" Lanjutnya yang digeleng keras oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kelelahan saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn"

Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi katakan padaku kalau dia berbuat yang tidak -tidak padamu"

"Hn"

Sasuke kembali memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Lagi -lagi ketika ia membayangkan wajah Naruto kenapa ia malah teringat dengan cinta pertamanya -Namikaze Naruto. Seseorang yang pernah memeluknya, menciumnya, mendekapnya dengan penuh mesra. Dan seseorang yang pernah menghempaskannya hingga ia terluka.

Tapi -

Apa tadi ia sempat berharap kalau Naruto si aktor tersebut adalah Naruto senpai-nya dulu?

Bukankah ia menyakini dalam hati kalau ia sudah melupakannya?

Tapi kalau diteliti dengan cermat, wajah itu memanglah wajah Naruto senpai-nya dulu. Namun lebih tampan, terkesan maskulin dan dewasa.

Tapi -

Uzumaki?

Namikaze?

Ia menghela nafas kasar. Uh -kenapa ia malah memikirkan si Naruto itu sih. Apa sih yang diharapkannya?

"Kau melamun" celetuk Itachi.

"Aku hanya berpikir"

"Tentang pemuda Uzumaki?"

"Tidak" -salah lagi, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Lalu?"

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Seseorang mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dengan intim

"Aku merindukanmu, Istriku"

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
